


I Am So Glad That You Found Him:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cemetery, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e02 Na La 'Ilio (Dog Days), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Trust, Trust Issues, new dog owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve returns with Eddie, & Danny was relieved to see that Steve found him, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I Am So Glad That You Found Him:

*Summary: Steve returns with Eddie, & Danny was relieved to see that Steve found him, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was worried about Eddie, The Golden Retriever, & his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, He decided to stay behind, cause he didn't want overwhelm the dog, once his hunky lover finds him. So, He made sure that everything was all set for dinner, since lunch was forgotten.

 

 **"God, I hope that I ** _am not_** asking for too much, **_Just_** make sure that Eddie is okay,  & help Steve find him, They are good together, I think they can help each other out in the long run"**, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he silently was thinking, & praying to himself, as he made sure that everything was perfect for their return.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was driving slowly back to his house, with Eddie in the backseat, Eddie was happy, & slowly coming out of his shell, "Hey, Buddy, I think that Danno has a surprise for us, when we go home, He is a fantastic cook, & I bet he is gonna spoil you rotten to the core", The Five-O Commander said with a big smile, & the rest of the drive was made in silence. The Former Seal is gonna make sure that the dog has a good life with them.

 

Danny was finishing up on his masterpiece for dinner, when he heard the familiar rumble of the silverado coming into the driveway, He smiled, & said thinking to himself, **"Thank you, God"** , & he went to greet the two travelers back from their short trip. "Hey, Guys", He said with a smile, as he came on to the porch. Steve & Danny met each other halfway, & shared a sweet kiss, Then the blond looked over at Eddie.

 

"Hey, Buddy, As Steve probably told you, I am Danno, I would love to be your friend, I got something yummy for the two of you for dinner, Come on, Boy", he whistled, as he patted his leg. The Dog was hesitant at first, but then decided to trust him. They went in, & had a wonderful meal together. Eddie began to relax around Danny too, which was a relief to the couple. They had a wonderful evening, til it was time to get ready for bed.

 

Eddie was settled between them, after they got settled in, They shared a "goodnight" kiss, & the dog shared some of his own with them, "Goodnight, Buddy, Sweet Dreams", & then he said to his lover, "Best Decision, Best Decision that you ever made, I am glad that you found him," He said, as he indicated to Eddie. They fell asleep with no problems, & dreaming of a future together, & sharing it with their new dog.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
